


the pink-haired med student

by korapiui



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Naruto is Just Naruto, No Jutsu, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, maybe a little ooc? i’m sorry, naruto is a good wingman, sasuke is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korapiui/pseuds/korapiui
Summary: Sasuke lays his eyes on a very pretty girl in the library. Naruto helps him ask her out, but turns out, it’s sort of the opposite of what happens!





	the pink-haired med student

Sasuke headed into the library with his friend, Naruto, ready to begin studying. Well, at least Sasuke was prepared to study, knowing Naruto, he’d probably just complain about studying. 

 

A mop of pink hair caught Sasuke’s attention. He saw a woman seated with a biology textbook open as she jotted down notes with a coffee mug at her side, sipping it every few moments. She had beautiful green eyes and perfect pale skin. She was tall and had a beautiful body.

 

_ ‘She’s pretty _ ,’ thought Sasuke, and he immediately shook his head to get that thought out of his head. 

“That’s Sakura Haruno, by the way,” Naruto said interrupting Sasuke’s train of thought, Sasuke flinched. 

“What?” He raises an eyebrow at the blond.

“That girl,” he pointed a finger at the pink-haired girl. “is Sakura Haruno.”

“And why would I care?”

“I saw you staring, idiot.”

Sasuke’s cheeks started to burn. He scowled at the other male. “I was  _ not  _ staring at her.”

“Okay, buddy.” Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, Sasuke hit him lightly on the shoulder and began laughing. 

 

-

 

Two hours later, Sakura Haruno is still in the library jotting down notes. 

 

_ She must be smart. _

 

Sasuke was supposed to be studying for his Law test tomorrow, but he can’t help staring at the pinkette. Besides, he needs a break anyway, he’s been studying with an idiot for the past two hours.

“Ugh, I’m so—  _ aha! _ ” Naruto yelled unsurprisingly loud, Sasuke still flinched, though. “You’re doing it again!”

“Doing what, exactly?” The Uchiha male sighed. 

“Staring at Sakura agai—!” The blond was interrupted by Sasuke’s hand against his mouth and he swore he saw Sakura flinch at the mention of her name.

_ “Shhh!”  _ He panicked. “Can you  _ please  _ be quiet and stop embarrassing me?

“Oh, so you’re not denying it this time?” 

“I’m gonna kill you.”

 

-

 

“That guy has been staring at you all week,” Ino sighed, resting her palm on her chin while scribbling some notes. “don’t turn around now, though.”

“What?” Sakura looked up from her textbook to look at her best friend. She scoffed. “You’re crazy.”

“I swear!” The blond chemistry student huffed. “He’s pretty cute, though. He’s the one with black hair, sitting next to a blond guy.”

Sakura turned her head around slowly and spotted a pair of black eyes staring back at her. As soon as he made eye contact, he quickly turned to the guy next to him, pretending as nothing happened. 

 

“Hm,” The pinkette returned to her textbook. “how cute.”

“What? Aren’t you gonna talk to him?”

“No. You don’t even know if he actually likes me--”

“Oh come  _ on _ !”

 

-

 

“Dude, ask her out already!” Naruto groaned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sasuke lied, scrolling through social media on his phone.

 

“Ask who out?” Kiba asked, appearing out of nowhere. Sasuke flinched.

“ _ Jesus _ ,” he breathed. “ _ Would _ you stop appearing out of nowhere, dumbass?”

“Wow. Harsh.”

“ _ Anyway _ !” Naruto interrupted. “Sasuke and I were just talking about how he needs to ask Sakura out. He totally has the hots for her!” 

“I do  _ not-- _ ” The raven said, gritting his teeth.

“Oooh! Sakura Haruno, right? Yeah, I know her. She’s a hottie!”

 

Sasuke groaned. “I  _ don’t  _ like her, okay?” He avoided eye contact. “Yeah, she may be a little pretty, and smart, maybe—“

The two other boys hollered and cheered before the raven kicked them in the shins.

 

-

 

Two days later, he found himself lying in Naruto’s bed, while Naruto himself was sitting on a chair, listening to his best friend speak. 

 

“Okay,” Sasuke exhaled, rubbing his forehead as if he can’t believe what he’s about to say. “Maybe I  _ do _ like her, after all.”

The blond gave him a smug look. “See, what’d I tell ya? I’m never wrong.”

“Are you sure?” Sasuke shot him a look. “I can give you a  _ long _ list where you were wrong, it’ll take all da—“

“Oh, shut your mouth, you!”

 

“Hn,” he dropped his smug look. “anyway, how are you and your boyfriend doing?”

Naruto’s face brightened at this. “Gaara and I are doing well! I’m inviting him over to my dorm to play video games, even though he sucks at it.” He grinned. “Don’t tell him I said that, though!”

The raven rolled his eyes before Naruto got out of his chair. 

 

“So,” he stretched. “what’re you gonna do?” 

“About?” Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

“Y’know!” Naruto rested his hands on his hips, eyebrows furrowed. “About  _ Sakura _ ?”

“Nothing?”

The shorter man sighed, “No, that’s not happening. You are asking her  _ out _ on a  _ date _ , got it?”

“Are you crazy?” Sasuke huffed, sitting up on his best friend’s bed. “What if she doesn’t like me? I’m not doing it.”

“ _ Dude _ , just give it a try! Also, this is gonna sound kinda weird but you’re  _ hot _ , man. I bet all the girls like you, already. So, just give it a shot, would ya?”

The taller man sighed, waiting a few moments to reply. “Fine. I’ll ask her out tomorrow after my morning lecture if I can find her.” He stood up and stretched. 

Naruto flashed him a wide smile before hitting him on his back, hard. “Good luck!”

 

-

 

Sasuke just walked out of the lecture theater and made his way home, except, he bumped into someone. 

 

“Oh, sorry.” He said, looking down at the short person that bumped into him, or he bumped into. Sasuke’s eyes widened when that person was the one and only Sakura Haruno.

 

“Ow,” Sakura mumbled, readjusting her reading glasses before looking up at him. “Sorry, I was walking while reading and I wasn’t careful where I was going. My apologies.”

It was true, her textbook was wide open, indicating that she  _ was  _ reading and walking at the same time. She probably shouldn’t have done that, Sasuke thought, but at the same time he’s glad she did or else she wouldn’t be talking to him right now. 

 

“Well,” She shut her textbook and placed her glasses on top of her head. “I’ll be going now, then. Have a good day, er…”

“Uh, it’s Sasuke.” He extended his arm out, in front of Sakura. “Sasuke Uchiha.”

The pinkette smiled and gladly returned the handshake. “Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke gave an awkward nod, followed by an awkward smile, and began walking away.

 

_ Oh my god, what are you doing? Weren’t you supposed to ask her out? Ask her out, you idiot!  _

 

“Um, Sasuke?” Sakura called out, Sasuke’s eyebrows quirked up and he turned around. 

“Yeah?” He watched the pink-haired girl fumble with her bag to get her notepad and pen, scribble down something and ripped the page out.

“Here,” She extended her arm towards Sasuke to give him the paper. “my number. Maybe we can hang out sometime? You seem interesting and I’d like to get to know you. So,” the medical student twirled her fingers nervously. “call me?” 

 

Sasuke’s eyes widened in disbelief that  _ she  _ asked him out before, well,  _ him.  _ He opened his mouth, then closed it, thinking of what to say.

“Oh.” He said dumbly, he mentally rolled his eyes at that. “I mean, yeah. We should hang out. I’ll call you.”

Sakura flashed a big smile. “Great! Bye, then!” She waved and left in the opposite direction.

 

Sasuke smiled to himself as he folded the piece of paper and stuffed it in his pocket. 

 

-

 

His phone rang, it was Naruto. 

“Hello?” Sasuke sighed, mentally preparing himself.

_ “So, did you ask Sakura out, yet?!” _

“Well. Actually,  _ she  _ asked me out.”

Naruto laughed. “ _ See, I told you she likes you!” _

“Yeah, yeah, you were right. Big deal.”

“ _ So, how did it happen?” _

“Well, I bumped into her, we both apologized, talked for a while and she gave me her number.”

_ “That’s so cliché. What, did you pick up her books too and stare into each other’s eyes for ten seconds?” _

The raven snorted, rolling his eyes. “God, no. Anyway, yeah, that’s all. I’ll be leaving now.”

_ “M’kay! Bye!”  _ And with that, he hung up. 

He fished for his pocket and got out the piece of paper with Sakura’s number on it and dialed the number. 

 

_ “Hello?”  _ A soft voice answered. Startled, Sasuke quickly sat up on the bed.

“Hi.” He replied, bluntly. He waited a few seconds before thinking it was a good idea to add, “it’s Sasuke.”

_ “Oh, Sasuke, yeah, hi!”  _ She said cheerfully, Sasuke beard shuffling.  _ “How are you?” _

“I’m okay. You?” 

_ “I’m good, thanks!” _

They sat in silence for a while.

 

“So—“

_ “So—“  _ The two said in unison before Sakura giggled.  _ “Sorry, sorry! You go first.” _

Sasuke chuckled. “Okay, then. I was going to say that— um— are you free tomorrow?”

_ “Tomorrow,”  _ Sakura dragged out the word like she’s trying to remember if she  _ is  _ busy tomorrow.  _ “yep, I’m free.”  _ Sasuke heard another voice on the line, it was distant. Another girl’s voice.  _ “None of your business!”  _ Sakura raised her voice, probably at the girl.  _ “Sorry, that was Ino, my best friend. Anyway, yes, I’m free.” _

“Great, because— uh— I was thinking we should meet up in the cafe next to the university.

_ “Oh, sure! Sounds fun.” _

“Okay, cool. Is two o’clock okay?”

_ “Yeah, perfect!”  _ Sasuke can practically  _ hear _ the girl’s smile. _ “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” _

“See you.” Sasuke hung up.

 

He’s got a  _ date! _

 

-

 

Sasuke sat down on a table in the cafe and waited for Sakura. 

Right on cue, he found her looking for him. Once she saw him, she gave a massive smile and waved before walking towards their table. 

 

Sasuke didn’t want to boverdramatic, but, basically, Sakura looked stunning. It was not too casual nor too formal, she was wearing a short black polo dress with half sleeves and a white round collar, going with black ankle boots. Her pink hair was in a messy bun, sunglasses in her hair and a red handbag in hand. 

 

“Sasuke, hey!” Sakura beamed as Sasuke stood up to initiate a handshake, but she went for a hug. He swore his heartbeat skipped a beat. She smelled really nice, she smelled like flowers.

 

“Er, hi. How are you?” He asked as he sat back down, Sakura doing the same. 

“Good! You?” 

“I’m good.”

 

“Ugh,” the pinkette rolled her eyes. “I just came out of a biology lecture and it sucked ass!”

The raven-haired man chuckled. “Are you a medical student?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “you?”

“Law.” 

“Oh, gosh. Well, cheers for hard majors, I guess.” The two laughed. 

“My best friend studies oral health. Her name’s Ino.”

“Oh, yeah. The one I heard on the phone yesterday?” 

“Yep,” she rolled her eyes. “she’s super annoying most of the time, but, oh well, guess I’m stuck with her.”

 

“Yeah, I know how that feels like. I have an annoying best friend, too,” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “his name’s Naruto. He’s studying engineering. Now, I know you may be thinking  _ ‘oh wow, this guy must be pretty smart if he’s studying engineering’  _ but  _ no,  _ he’s single-handedly the dumbest person I have ever met. He’s _ always  _ sleeping in his lectures and complaining about studying instead of  _ actually _ studying.” He clicked his tongue, annoyed, Sakura snorted at this, laughing.

 

“Gee, he seems fun, though.” She giggled.

“I guess,” he sighed. “still annoying, though.”

“Then, let me tell you about how annoying  _ my  _ best friend is.”

 

-

 

After exchanging conversations and many laughs, they both decided it was time to go. 

“I had a lot of fun, thanks again!” Sakura smiled, standing up to pick her bag up from the floor. 

“Yeah, me too.” Sasuke gave a small smile before Sakura initiated another hug, Sasuke hugged back this time.

 

Before Sakura walked away, she asked, “Hey, Wednesday, same place and time?” 

The taller man’s eyes widened but smiled right after. “Yeah, sure.”

Sakura smiled and walked away. 

 

And with that, they both walked home with a smile on their faces, eager for Wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> HDJFJFJFJ i’ve never written sasusaku before,, nor naruto at all so fjdkfjf i hope you guys like it !! <3


End file.
